


from the inside of a cave, shadows are substance

by statuscrows



Category: Gintama
Genre: Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Identity Porn, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Utsuro pays Shoyo's students a visit.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Utsuro, Sakata Gintoki/Utsuro, Takasugi Shinsuke/Utsuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	from the inside of a cave, shadows are substance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starved for problematic gintama content but luckily i know how to cook

He dresses up in Shoyo's clothing before he goes to see them.

Personally he doesn't think it looks quite right on him. His body is the same and he brushes his bangs forward like Shoyo used to but there's still something wrong. He suspects the problem is in his eyes. Even when they're the correct color they don't have the brightness of Shoyo's kindness.

It's no matter. Shoyo smiled with his eyes closed often enough.

He finds Katsura by the pier.

Katsura's immediate reaction isn't surprising. He's lead a life of leisure for the past few years, him and Gintoki, but even still his instincts are intact. The second he spots Utsuro his expression hardens and he goes for his sword.

"Get out of here," he says to the men around. At their confused protests he holds up a hand. "I'll be fine. We'll meet up soon."

Utsuro puts his hands in his sleeves and watches patiently as Katsura's men obey his order. When the last of them is gone Katsura starts to draw his sword.

Utsuro allows himself to smile Shoyo's smile. "Now, now, Katsura," he says gently, and the sword, usually so steady, wavers in Katsura's hand.

The sword is in Utsuro's hand before he can blink. Katsura takes a swing at him, his brief moment of weakness fading, but Utsuro easily catches his hand and bends his wrist back at an unatural angle.

He drops Katsura's sword and rakes a hand through his hair, wrapping it around his fist. "You started wearing it down after I died," Utsuro says.

"No," Katsura says through gritted teeth. He head-butts Utsuro, hard, (don't make fun of him Gintoki, there's a place for hard headedness in Bushido) but it isn't enough so slow him down.

"Do you dress like this because it's how I used to dress?" Utsuro asks, pulling off Katsura's haori and undoing his obi.

"Not you," Katsura says, struggling violently against him. "He's dead!"

Utsuro chuckles a little. "Yes, I suppose he is."

He fucks Katsura there, up against a cargo container on the empty pier. If his body weren't the way that it was he'd have considered taking Katsura from behind but as things are it doesn't matter how badly Katsura scratches at him and hits him. He doesn't make much noise while Utsuro fucks him. Utsuro suspects that he doesn't want to be found like this.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, no where near done with Katsura.

"What the hell do you care, monster?" Katsura snaps.

He laughs and shoves Katsura's thighs up by his shoulders. "I guess I don't."

Shoyo always suspected that Takasugi had a crush on him as a child. Shoyo'd politely ignored it at the time and refused to treat the child any differently from his other students. From the state of Takasugi nearly a decade after Shoyo's death it's clear he never moved on from his first love.

Takasugi doesn't reach for his sword when he sees Shoyo. A sharp pained look crosses his face as though he's been stabbed in the heart and his hand streches upwards, reaching unconsciously for his mangled eye like the wound is brand new.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep have you?" Utsuro asks, brushing a hand along Takasugi's cheek. The words seem to snap Takasugi out of his daze and his agonized expression is replaced by a self-deprecating smile.

"How can I when you're walking around with sensei's face?" Takasugi asks. He does nothing as Utsuro pushes him backwards into a deserted alley.

Takasugi, he suspects, is no stranger to letting himself be taken like this. His overabundance of lethal looking scars and the wide part of his yukata even in the cold makes Utsuro wonder if he cares for his body at all (I'm not tired, sensei, I'm gonna keep going until me and Gintoki are tied!). He wonders how much of that love-struck child remains beneath his grief and his anger.

As Takasugi doesn't struggle, Utsuro allows things to be gentler than they were with Katsura, undressing him carefully and even kissing him from time to time. It doesn't seem to matter to Takasugi how he's taken. Though he's hard and gasping Utsuro suspects he's mentally checked out.

"You can call me sensei if you'd like," Utsuro says at one point.

Takasugi goes ridged, his nails cutting into Utsuro's skin. A strangled noise leaves Takasugi's throat and then he throws his head back, laughing hysterically.

Utsuro kisses his chin. "I'm only kidding," he says.

Takasugi continues laughing.

From the shock on Gintoki's face Katsura said nothing of their encounter (you shouldn't hide your injuries Katsura. There's no shame in seeking help). Gintoki doesn't allow his shock to paralyze him the way Katsura did, reaching out in anger instead and grabbing Utsuro by the collar.

"You've grown so much," Utsuro says, because it's what Shoyo would say and what he knows Gintoki would want to hear.

"Shut the hell up," Gintoki says, hands shaking. "You're just a ghost. You don't get to say that to—"

He punches Gintoki on the head with restraint he's forgotten he had and Gintoki's knees buckle (what the hell, Shoyo?! What kind of monster are you?!)

"Ah, this is a much more familiar angle for you," Utsuro says, patting Gintoki on the head. "You were about this height when we found each other, weren't you?"

Gintoki slaps his hand away and surges to his feet only to be pushed down again by Utsuro's hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay put?" he says. Gintoki looks up at him with furious eyes filled with moisture (you know Shoyo, I bet I'll be taller than you one of these days).

With a little forceful encouragement Gintoki's mouth opens easily for him and the wet heat of his mouth envelopes Utsuro's cock. A hand lands on his hip as Gintoki tries to push him away (we should all just do what we want, right Shoyo?) but his strength is no match for Utsuro's.

Utsuro grabs the sides of Gintoki's head (I'm not combing it so don't even ask) and holds him still while he fucks into his mouth (I brushed my teeth yesterday, what's the big deal?). He doesn't think Gintoki's ever done something like this before and the noises he makes around Utsuro are loud and obscene. After a while tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes and roll down his cheeks (you've never asked about my family or past or anything. Is it really okay for me to be here?) (sensei, Gintoki and Takasugi are fighting again!) (sensei, I don't care what anyone says, I like my hair the way it is) (I wasn't crying sensei, those bastards disowned me, why would I miss them?) (don't get his hopes up Shoyo, you know he'll be short forever) (just you wait sensei, once I surpass Gintoki I'll beat you too) (Shoyo knows I'm way stronger than you, right? Come on, back me up here!) (do you know how to make plum filling, sensei? I can't seem to get it right)(what dumpster did you even find Gintoki in anyway?) (have you ever been in battle, sensei? Did you ever run away).

"That's a good boy Gintoki," he says, mind hardly present as he pulls out of Gintoki's mouth. Gintoki pulls away, coughing hard (I already told you I'm not sick, Zura's stupidity sucked up all the germs) and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Though the physical stimulation feels good Utsuro is going soft.

Gintoki's hand tightens on his kimono (my legs work fine, Shoyo, I don't need you to carry me) and he looks up at Utsuro again, wiping his eyes. Utsuro isn't sure what he sees but the pity on his face makes Utsuro go completely soft (you're happy here with us, aren't you Shoyo?).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm on twitter @[statuscrows](http://twitter.com/statuscrows)


End file.
